The earth station antennas known in the art, designed for reception of television and other signals from satellites, are both expensive and inefficient. It is difficult to form an antenna surface of, say, twelve foot diameter, without considerable surface distortion. Molding of parabolic surfaces for antennas of such a size is expensive because the base or die is expensive and difficult to form and because the antenna surface, once formed, is structurally weak and tends to become warped and out of shape through handling, temperature changes, wind effects, and the like. Antennas formed of fibreglass most always are formed of edge-overlapped portions, and the overlaps of the sections causes considerable antenna surface distortion. The solid-faced antennas have high wind resistance, and are thereby highly affected when subjected to strong winds. Furthermore, once such a shape is formed or made, it may not be altered for tuning, so that optimum reception is virtually unobtainable. This invention seeks to provide an earth antenna of the type referred to, which is rigid and strong, which is light in weight, which is assembled from pre-shaped parts, and which may be accurately assembled and may be tuned to optimize reception after it has been assembled.